Fish oil is obtained in the human diet by eating oily fish, such as herring, mackerel, salmon, albacore tuna, and sardines, or by consuming fish oil supplements or cod liver oil. However, fish do not naturally produce these oils, but obtain them through the ocean food chain from the marine microorganisms that are the original source of the omega-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids (Omega-3 PUFA) found in fish oils. Numerous prospective and retrospective trials from many countries, including the U.S., have shown that moderate fish oil consumption decreases the risk of major cardiovascular (CV) events, such as myocardial infarction (MI), sudden cardiac death (SCD), coronary heart disease (CHD), atrial fibrillation (AF), and most recently, death in patients with heart failure (HF). Considerable attention has been directed at the various classes of fatty acids and their impact on the prevention and treatment of CV diseases.
Most of the evidence for benefits of the Omega-3 PUFA has been obtained for eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA), the long-chain fatty acids in this family. There is, however, some epidemiological support for a benefit from alpha-linolenic acid (ALA), the plant-based precursor of EPA. The American Heart Association (AHA) has currently endorsed the use of Omega-3 PUFA at a dose of approximately 1 g/day of combined DHA and EPA, either in the form of fatty fish or fish oil supplements (in capsules or liquid form) in patients with documented CHD. The health benefits of these long chain fatty acids are numerous and remain an active area of research. The purpose of this review is to summarize the current scientific data on the effects of the long chain Omega-3 PUFA in the primary and secondary prevention of various CV disorders and to highlight potential directions for CV research with Omega 3 fatty acids.
Problems with lipophilic polyunsaturated fatty acids and lipophilic antioxidants such as Omega 3 fatty acids is the extremely low aqueous solubility profile, low bio-availability, difficulties in obtaining chemically pure form either in enantiomer or molecular form, low stability profile and also less feasibility in formulation in different physical forms.
Managing acute pathology of often relies on the addressing underlying pathology and symptoms of the disease. There is currently a need in the art for new compositions to treatment or delay of the onset of inflammation and lipid disorders and its associated complications progression.